


infatuated.

by mliafc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Idk if this counts as fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Senpai, first fanfic, friends to lovers if you squint, inspired by a song, interhigh match, lowercase intended, make out, suga is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mliafc/pseuds/mliafc
Summary: random oisuga fwb oneshot because i missed them and not a lot of people ship it for some reason^^inspired by - ~eyes blue like the titanic~ in all different eye colours by Mariana Aguerra on tiktok !! you can find it on youtube too
Relationships: OiSuga - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	infatuated.

**Author's Note:**

> even though they're born in the same year, suga is older so, senpai (ik its not how it works but I found it cute okay ksdbv)

suga is older than oikawa 

**"you were great out there, oikawa San"** , suga choked out as he was being dragged to a blind spot under the stairs.

**"Hm."**

the inter high match between seijoh and karasuno had just finished, ending in seijoh's victory.

oikawa backed suga against the wall, his arms on either side of the shorter's face.

 **"if you were on court for any longer refreshing kun"** , oikawa paused, his eyes fixated on the silver haired boy's lips, **"seijoh would've lost because their captain couldn't stop staring at the way suga Chan's sweat trickled from his head, down his neck and chest."**

oikawa traced down the path of those salty droplets with his finger. he came to a halt in front of suga's chest and looked at the other, dead in the eye and smirked. Suga got on his toes, getting close to oikawa's face but the taller pulled back.

**"a little hasty are we refreshing kun?"**

suga pouted as he got back on his heels, resting his head on the brunette's chest. he took in his irreplaceable scent, smiling as his hands snaked around the captain's waist.

 **"eh? suga chan is hugging me?"** oikawa playfully said. 

suga looked up at Oikawa, **"i'm feeling especially down today, Oikawa San. can you make your senpai feel better? "**

 **"senpai huh?"** as much as he'd like to deny it, oikawa got a rush from that sentence. that word, that tone, it made him weak. he'd do anything to make _senpai_ feel better.

 **"what do you want me to do, _senpai_ ?" ** he cocked his head to the side innocently.

suga rolled his eyes. **"really?"**

 **"mhm, go on."** a playful smile played on Oikawa's lips.

**"kiss me."**

**"kiss you-?"** the younger trailed off, looking for the ending to the statement.

 **"kiss me, _please"_ **suga shut his eyes lightly in desperation. oikawa looked down at the sight in front of him. the older's hair was slightly messy from his shower, his eyes closed ever so softly, his eye mole faintly creased, his hands tightly gripped the brunette's shirt, his feet lightly facing each other. oikawa swore he never saw anyone so ethereal. his hands found their way to suga's hips, steadying him as he closed the space in between them. suga jumped at the sudden contact but almost immediately melted into the kiss. 

oikawa tasted a little sweet, as always, his silky lips just adding to the whole experience. they sucked on each other's lips, their lust getting the better of them. oikawa carried suga pressing him against the wall, using his thigh to give older some support. suga's palms framed oikawa's face, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss.

 **"o-oikawa San"** suga managed as they stopped to take a breath, **"I missed you."**

oikawa reconnected their lips, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth with no warning whatsoever. he explored every nook and cranny of the vanilla-scented boy. he pressed his tongue against his, making suga moan softly. 

**"i missed you too, suga chan."**

they broke away, the two of them gasping for air. suga remained seated on oikawa's hoisted thigh. he stroked the younger's face with his finger, going over his forehead, eyebrows, eyes, nose, lips. oikawa smiled, and this time it wasn't a smirk. it was warm and wholesome, a smile he only showed suga.

suga didn't know when he got into this absurd friends with benefits arrangement with oikawa. but he was sure, as he stared into those brown eyes, dark and romantic, he knew he was falling in love. he was going down like the titanic.


End file.
